Mr Brightside
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Otto has been feeling down lately so Isis decided to try to cheer him up. my fifth oneshot. Takes place after A Song in the Wind Please Read and Review.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone, like always just a few notes to take care of before going on to the one-shot. This takes place after my other one-shot: "A Song in the Wind" and it has my OC character, Isis in it. Please forgive me for not updating Colors of Emotion, I'm still having a major writer's block for some reason but I will get it update soon. Please check out my other one-shot "My Father" and some of my new art-work I posted in my profile. Thanks. **

**Also, I do not own "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, but my oc character is mine. **

**Enjoy. **

**--------------------**

**Mr. Brightside**

_Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go. --Author Unknown_

A piece of black toast popped out of the toaster with smoke floating into the air and the only thing the green monkey did is stare at it. He just stared at it as if he was trying to win a staring contest with the burned toast. Isis sat at the table wondering if Otto was going to pick up the burn toast or just stare at it the whole day. Her little tummy started to growl and she sighed and wishes she had her magic powers back so she could just make a piece of toast appear.

"Is something bothering you, Uncle" Isis asked?

Otto snapped out of his thoughts and stare at the concern little dragon. "Why would you say that, nothing's bothering me"

"Well, you've been staring at that piece of toast for the last five minutes" she said, flying over to him and sitting down on the counter.

"No, I wasn't" Otto said, snatching the piece of toast out of the toaster, put a mountain of butter on it and started to eat it.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you" she asked again.

"Why do you keep asking me that" Otto asked, spitting little bits of black crumbs from his mouth.

"I was the one who wanted a piece of toast for breakfast, you burnt it and eating it with a gallon of butter on it" Isis said.

Otto took another bite from the toast til he realizes she was right and started spitting out the food. Isis waited til he grabbed a glass of water and rinse his mouth out to get rid of the foul taste.

"Better" she asked.

He nodded, "I was just daydreaming, that's all"

"Daydreaming, you've been "daydreaming" for the last few weeks" Isis said, "like last night, you were brushing your teeth with soap and that thing that happen two days ago when you accidently gave Dad's drills to Sprx and his Magnets to him when you were repairing them."

"That was pretty funny though" Otto said, trying to change the subject"

"Dad was really mad, but you were too out of it to hear him yelling at you"

"Don't worry Isis, nothing's wrong or bothering me, ok" he said, taking a bite of the burnt toast again.

"Uncle, you're eating the toast again" she said, dully.

Otto looked at the burn toast and started spitting it out again.

-------------------------

After the awful breakfast, Otto locked himself in his room and Isis went over to see what her dad was doing. As usual Gibson was in his lab, trying to come up with different experiments with the hope he would discover something new and exciting. She walked inside the cool lab and flew over to the counter where Gibson was looking at something through a microscope. She smile when she saw him wearing her gift she gave him for Father's Day. (_**A/N**: read "My Father" one-shot_)

"Hi daddy, what are you doing" She asked.

"The usual" he said, without even lifting his head away from the microscope.

"Oh, can I ask you something" She asked.

"What" Gibson asked "and does it involve something bad happening to Sprx"

"No, I haven't seen Sprx all day, but that's not it, do you know what's wrong with Uncle Otto. He's been feeling really down and out of it lately"

Gibson stopped what he was doing and seemed to have stare out in to space for a minute. The reaction told Isis that her dad knew what was bothering Otto but didn't want to tell her since she was probably too young to know.

Gibson cleared his throat, "um, well, you see, when you were still living on your planet, Otto had a. . . . bad day . . . and still having a hard time dealing with it" he said. Gibson didn't need to hear from Otto about what happened, it was written all over his face for the fast few weeks.

"So if he had a bad day and still feeling down about it then someone should cheer him up. You know what they say it's best to talk about what's bothering you than holding it in" Isis said. "Or a least that's what Antauri said"

"No, I'd done that already" Gibson said, "but that didn't help"

"Did you talk to him or gave him a scientific speech?"

"What's the difference," Gibson asked

Isis smiled, gave her dad a small kiss on the cheek and ran out of the lab; leaving Gibson confuse since she didn't answer his question.

-------------------------------

She teleported herself to the outside of Otto's room and press the side of her head against the door when she heard music playing.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_and I've been doing just fine_

_gotta gotta be down_

_because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

She knocked on the door a couple of times but the music was too loud for him to hear her so she teleports herself inside. She landed on the floor and looked only to see Otto lying on his bed while facing the other way.

"UNCLE OTTO" She screamed but it wasn't loud enough and was only blocked by the song.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_and she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_and she's taking a drag_

_now they're going to bed_

_and my stomach is sick_

_and it's all in my head_

_but, she's touching his chest_

Isis called out to Otto a few more times til she finally flew over to him and pulled on his tail. "UNCLE" she shouted, while yanking on his tail.

Otto quickly sat up and looks down at Isis who shouted. "Can you lower the music"

"WHAT"

"I SAID CAN YOU TURN DOWN THE MUSIC"

"WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, LET ME TURN DOWN THE MUSIC" Otto shouted back.

Isis rolled her eyes as Otto pause the song he was listening to then all went quiet.

"Nice song, isn't it" Otto said, smiling a little.

"Isn't that the same song you've been playing for the last couple of weeks" She asked.

"Yes, why"

"Well, it's something I never thought you would listen to, I guess" she said.

"Oh" Otto frowns a little "It's a good way for me to cheer up you could say"

"How is this" she press play on his little stereo and the song continues.

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_now, letting me go_

_and I just can't look its killing me_

_and taking control_

_jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_choking on you alibis_

She put it on pause "Cheering you up"

Otto sighs and scratch the back of his head, "it's a long story and-"

There was a knock on the door and Sprx popped his head in "Hey Otto, do you mind turning down the music it's distracting my thinking"

"You can think" Isis asked

Sprx glared at her, "Don't start with me you little monster, I'm not in the mood" he said.

Isis scoffs "don't you have Nova to bother instead of us" She asked.

"Little monster" Sprx muttered to himself and slammed the door.

Isis shook her head, "Man, I swear I thought I was going to hurl when dad told that Sprx and Nova are a couple now. Even he said he never thought Nova would stoop so low" Isis said, then started to giggle.

Her giggling stops when she noticed Otto looked depressed again. He groans and turns the music back on and fell backwards on his bed.

_But it's just the price I pay_

_destiny is calling me_

_open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Isis unplugged the radio from the socket and yank on Otto's tail again. "Come on, Uncle, let's go outside and get some fresh air. That would help you cheer up instead of lying here and listening to some strange song."

"No" Otto said.

"How about getting some ice cream" Isis asked.

"No, you can't eat any sweets, remember"

"But I'm hungry, I didn't really have a breakfast, please" She said, pulling on his tail til she was lifted up from the floor as Otto sat up on his bed. He looked at her pleading eyes.

"Please, we won't tell Antauri about the ice cream" She grins.

Otto sighs, "Ok, we'll go out for ice cream"

"Yay"

-----------------------------

It was a great Sunday afternoon; the sun was shining bright enough that it nearly blinded Otto when he first steps out of the Robot. Isis wasted no time and teleported them to the nearest Ice cream store. Of course, it freak out a few people when they suddenly appear out of nowhere but Isis just ignored them and help Otto order the ice cream. Otto knew he was going to be in big trouble for letting Isis have the triple chocolate ice cream with chocolate fudge, chocolate chips and a few frozen blueberries on top but he wasn't in the mood to stop himself. He, on the other hand, order a cone of sherbert ice cream that has a mixture of pink, yellow and light green color. They sat outside because Isis wanted to enjoy the day and started eating their ice cream. Well, actually Isis was shoving down the ice cream and Otto was just staring at his ice cream and wish the light pink color was gone and only leaving the green and the yellow.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you" Isis asked with a chocolate cover mouth.

"Well, I rather not talk about it, it's kind of silly and . . . embarrassing" He said. He would never forget that image of Sprx and Nova kissing right in front of him.

"Can I take a guess" she asked. "Because something is telling me it has to do with Sprx"

Otto crushes the cone with his hand when Isis mention Sprx's name and let the ice cream smear all over the table. Isis stood still with her spoon in the air and just stares at the green monkey who just smile and laughed nervously. "Sorry"

After ordering a plastic cup of sherbert ice cream and another bowl of triple chocolate, Isis just waited for Otto to talk. She noticed he was spreading the pink color ice cream from the yellow and green with his spoon then little by little scoops the pink ice cream and drops it to the floor.

"Did Sprx do something to you when I was gone" Isis asked, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"No, why would Sprx do something bad to me, he's not that type of guy and because of that little charm of his or talent of being NICE to everyone, he always gets what he wants whether is something or someone. No matter what, he always gets what he wants. ALWAYS" Otto shouted and smashes his cup of ice cream with his fist.

Otto took a few deep breaths and noticed not only Isis staring at him with stunned eyes but everyone else that were sitting by them.

"Uh . . . can I have another ice cream, please" Otto said, to ease the tension in the air.

Otto got a bowl of sherbert ice cream and started doing to same thing like the last time, scooping the pink out and only leaving the green and yellow. They sat there for a couple of minutes and Isis could tell Otto was about to crack.

"So, what did Sprx-"

"Ok, ok, I'll confess, I love Nova just as much as he did and when Nova kissed me on the cheek, I thought she loves me too and then I have to listen to this stupid voice in my head and went to tell Nova how I feel. But noooo, I end up watching Sprx confess first and they end up kissing. Man, I was such a fool! And as if that wasn't bad enough, Nova had to find out and makes things even werider between me and her. You should be happy to see them together instead of being down right sick and depress but NO, it just keeps biting you in your metal butt over and over again and laughing at you right in your face!" he said, and slammed his head right in his bowl of ice cream, leaving a large crack in the bowl.

Isis quickly got onto the table and lifted his head out of the bowl. "Uncle, literally drowning yourself in ice cream is not going to help your problem" she said as she wipes the ice cream off his face with a napkin. "You just have to look on the brightside of this"

"Yeah, cause I'm Mr. Brightside" Otto said, in a mocking tone.

"Exactly" Isis said. "I know it's gross and disgusting to see Nova with Sprx, but if you really love her you want her to be happy, right"

"Yes, I do want her to be happy" Otto said.

"Then as long as she is happy then you should be too" Isis said, "it's not like Sprx is treating her badly"

"True"

"And beside the only time you should be upset if Sprx started rubbing this in your face"

Before Otto could say anything, he spotted Sprx walking by with a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hey Otto and the little monster" Sprx said, then noticed the mess on the table. "Whoa, what happened here, got into a fight with a bowl of ice cream and lost"

"Shut up, you crazy good for nothing" Isis said.

"What's with the flowers" Otto asked, as his eye started twitching. It was the same bouquet he bought for Nova a while back. Bright yellow sunflowers and buttercups but this time it has a red rose in the middle.

(_This is pure mockery_) the voice in his head suddenly appeared.

(_Oh crap, not you again_) Otto thought. (_Go away, it's your fault I'm in this mess_)

"Oh, I bought them for Nova, the ones she got in some flower field were dying so I threw them away and bought her these." Sprx said.

_(He threw away the flowers you gave the Nova_) the voice said. _(Including the green and white rose_)

"You know Otto, it's funny" Sprx said.

"What is" he asked

"Well, I was remembering all those times you and I were fighting over Nova back then and I ended up with her and not you" He said.

(_You think that is funny_) Otto thought.

"But, hey, no hard feelings, right" he said, grinning.

Otto's eye started to twitch big time and he forced himself to smile and shook his head. "No hard feelings at all" he said.

Sprx smiled "Well, I'll see back at the Robot" he said, then took off on his jet pack.

Isis noticed Otto's hand was shaking as he continues to smile and holding back the tears. A couple sat in the table next to them with a wireless radio and turn it on.

"And now for the number one song in Shaggzoom, here's "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers." said the voice on the radio.

_I'm coming out of my cage _

_and I've been doing just fine_

_gotta gotta gotta be down_

_because I want it all_

_it started out with a kiss_

_how did it end up like this_

_it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._

"Boy, this is cruel" Isis said to herself til a spoon full of ice cream was shoved into her mouth.

"You know Nova would get mad at me if I hurt Sprx right" Otto said, shoving more chocolate ice cream into her mouth. "And it's just like what you said, the only time I should be upset is when he's rubbing this in my face, right?"

Isis's mouth was too full to answer. "But who said you couldn't do it for me" Otto said then shouted. "Can we have four more bowls of your triple chocolate please."

Isis swallows the ice cream down "Uncle, what are you doing" she asked.

More ice cream was shoved into her mouth. "Remember every time you get a sugar rush you think Antauri is a chocolate bar, well pretend Sprx is a giant strawberry shortcake."

Isis didn't like the look in his black eyes as the four bowls of ice cream were brought to their table and the music continues playing.

---------------------------------------

It was nearly the evening when Otto returned to the Super Robot only to be greeted by a steamed Gibson.

"Where have you been and where's Isis" he asked.

Otto looked a little nervous "please, don't be mad at me, but I let Isis have ice cream"

Antauri, who was sitting in his sphere-like chair, quickly got up and ran as fast as he can to his tube.

"You never saw me" he said, shooting up the tube.

As soon as Antauri disappeared Isis zip right in, knocking over Otto and Gibson and stopped right in the middle of the command center. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were just little dots. She had a large grin and chocolate smeared all over her mouth.

"CHOCOLATE BAR, WHERE'S CHOCOLATE BAR" She shouted, referring to Antauri.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING" Gibson shouted at Otto, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO CALM HER DOWN"

"Look on the brightside of things, Gibson, at least Antauri is out of harms way"

"What's with all the noise" Nova asked.

The two turned their heads at the tubes to see Sprx and Nova walking out of their tubes with a confused look on their faces.

Sprx noticed how jumpy Isis was and started to laugh "oh man, she's on a sugar rush again, where's Antauri when you need him" He laughed.

Isis sharply turned her head and stared at Sprx and imagines him as a strawberry shortcake with wipe cream on top. She grinned and licked her lips and shouted. "IT'S A GIANT STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE"

Sprx's laugher stopped when he was tackled by the hyper dragon and was bit hard in the leg. "OW, SHE'S BITING ME" Sprx shouted as he tried to get Isis off of him.

"Isis, stop, what are you doing" Nova shouted.

Sprx quickly got up only to be bitten on his tail. He screamed and started running around, hoping to shake her off. "SHE'S BITING ME, AND IT HURTS...ALOT!"

"Isis, let him go" Gibson shouted and chased after Sprx.

Isis bit Sprx again and again. "SOMEBODY GET HER OFF OF ME, OW!" Sprx shouted.

"SPRX, WILL YOU STOP RUNNING SO WE CAN HELP YOU" Nova shouted.

(_No hard feelings Sprx_) Otto thought, and tried so hard not to laugh.

For once in weeks Otto smiles as he watches Nova and Gibson chasing Sprx around the command center while Isis was literally tearing some of Sprx's fur off. He knew when this is over Sprx would need treatment for his wounds and no doubt Nova would be at his side as he heals. Gibson will yell at him for letting Isis have sweets and then everything will go back to normal with Nova being Sprx's girl.

But he just has to look on the brightside of this and take Isis's advice. As long as Nova is happy then he might as well be happy too. Otto took a deep breath knowing he can fianlly let Nova go and the rejection from a while ago but that doesn't mean he can never stop loving her.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Gibson shouted at him to help them pull Isis off of Sprx . . .

-------------------

**Please Review**.


End file.
